


A Night at the Heere House

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Family Dinner, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sort Of, They don't actually sit down and eat but it's almost dinner, middle aged bisexual disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: Mr. Reyes gets invited to dinner at the Heere house.





	A Night at the Heere House

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something less plot-y cause of all my other projects going on so... Here's a Gay Teacher and a Gay Single Father.

If someone had told Reginald Reyes that he would end up meeting the love of his life a few months ago, he'd probably have shrugged you off. He'd had so many one-off dates that the mere idea of actually finding someone who'd want to stick around felt like nothing more than a distant dream...

Then he met Linus Heere.

Linus was like a soft breeze in summer heat: he came in just when he needed to. He was something genuine amidst a string of bad breakups and uninterested one-night stands. It'd been slow, and strange at first... But it didn't take too long for them to become comfortable around each other. Hell, it wasn't much different from dating anyone else, except for the fact that all his dates were with the same person.

The only really part of it that was still awkward was with Linus's son, Jeremy. Yes, wide-eyed Jeremy Heere: Showed up to audition one day, Landed a very important part in the play, and then may-or-may-not have had a part in the Ecstasy trip that happened during opening night (Though, evidence itself was inconclusive).

Now, Reginald didn't mind at all that Heere was divorced... He didn't care he had a kid. But, the circumstance of dating someone who happened to be the father to one of your students was just something that was destined to be awkward in it's own right.

But, he was willing to try and make it work.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have Dinner at my house this time?" Heere had said over the phone as they were planning out their next date.

"You're house?"

"Yeah... Um, I know this isn't what we normally do but. I kind of thought maybe it'd help You and Jeremy get used to each other? I know it's weird but-"

"It's not weird at all, Linus."

"Okay... But, Y'know I think it'd be good for all three of us. Kind of like, a bonding thing?"

"Right. I get that... And I think that sounds wonderful." Reyes said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want to be a part of your life, and that means I have to learn about the other parts of it too."

He could hear Heere let out a soft laugh on the other end.

"That's corny."

"I'm a drama teacher, I have to be a little corny sometimes."

"So, this Friday at 6 then?"

"Yup... Friday at 6."

* * *

Reyes showed up just a little before 6 with a bouquet. He debated on buying one, but he figured it couldn't hurt. Afterall, he wanted to be a good house-guest. Plus, they were Roses... Roses were Linus's favorite flower.

He knocked on the door, and within a few minutes it had swung open... And it was Jeremy.

"Oh, Hey Mr. Reyes..." He mumbled.

"Hello, Jeremy..." Reyes mumbled back just as awkwardly. They stood for a few moments.

"Oh, uh... Come on in." Jeremy stepped aside, allowing Reyes to enter. Then the teenager left. It felt weird actually being inside of the house. Usually he'd just walk up to the doorstep and then he and his boyfriend would head off somewhere for the night... That said, it was a fairly nice house. Certainly much nicer than his crammed apartment.

He could smell something. He wasn't sure what it was, but it certainly was nicer than a Hot-Pocket (And that wasn't a compliment he threw around often). He'd never really had any of Linus's cooking before, and this mouth-watering scent just made him more excited. Speaking of Linus, he arrived pretty shortly after Jeremy had left.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hello." Reyes replied. The two of them shared a quick kiss.

"We're still setting a few things up."

"That's alright, you want any help?"

"You're our guest tonight, you don't have to do anything."

"Well, I may as well be a courteous guest... Which reminds me." Reyes pulled the roses out from behind his back. Linus's face lit up.

"Those are lovely." He mumbled.

"I was in the store earlier today and remembered they were you're favorite."

Linus took the bouquet, giving it a quick sniff. "Y'know, I'd been meaning to get something to liven up the living room... These are just perfect. Thank you." He said with a smile. Reyes wrapped an arm over his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Linus." He noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. He looked over briefly. Jeremy was standing in the kitchen, watching them. Though, he turned away almost as quickly as it took for Reyes to take a glance. Linus pulled away from the half-hug, seemingly not taking any notice to the exchange.

"I'm gonna put these in a vase, then I have to do a bit more in the kitchen. Feel free to have a look around the house if you'd like, make yourself comfortable."

They parted ways briefly. Reyes mostly just quietly observed the room around him, glancing at various knick-knacks and pictures that decorated the space. They were mostly of Linus or Jeremy, though some were just random scenery. He turned around, once more spotting Jeremy. This time he was setting the table. Reyes took a breath, and walked over.

"You need any help there... sport?" He tried. Jeremy stopped, an odd expression across his face.

"Um... Dad said I'm not supposed to make you do anything..." He mumbled.

"Well, you're not forcing me... I'm just offering."  
Jeremy's eyes darted away, and he seemed to contemplate it for a bit. "...I guess it's fine then?"

Reyes took to setting up a spot, putting the cutlery in it's proper place.

"So um... You look over that script I handed out yesterday yet?" He asked, trying to make some conversation.

"Oh uh... I read through the first scene." Jeremy mumbled back.

"Yeah? You got any feedback?"

"Not really... If I do have any I'll tell you when I finish it..."

"Alright then," Reyes quickly tried to think of something else to talk about, "So uh... Jenna Rolan tells me that Gretch gave you guys a bad homework load this weekend."

Jeremy stopped, letting out a sigh. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"Do what?"

"Act like your my dad... I already have one. "

More silence fell between them. Reyes wasn't sure why, but something about that stung him a little. Still, he wasn't about to make any arguments. It was Jeremy's decision.

"Shit...I'm sorry," Jeremy said, breaking the quiet, "I know you're just trying to be nice but, it's still weird watching my teacher date my dad, y'know?" He rubbed a spot on his head.

"It's fine, Jeremy." Reyes assured, "Listen: I'm not asking that you view me as a father figure... Because, I'm not sure how to really be one myself. But, Linus cares about you a lot and... I really want this thing between us to work. So, all I'm asking is that you and I try to be on good terms."

Jeremy thought about this for a moment.

"...Yeah, okay. That sounds alright. I'm sorry... Again."

"It's alright, again... Neither of us really know what we're doing."

"Well, let's agree that whatever we do we don't get Dad hurt."

"Sounds like a deal, Kiddo."

They shook hands.

"Jeremy! Could you come help me in here for a moment?" Linus called out. Jeremy left to go help his father. Reyes stayed behind.

Alright, That conversation actually happened... He could take a breath now.

Linus and Jeremy reemerged a few minutes later with various sized bowls containing Salad, Pasta, and a few other smaller side-dishes. He noticed just how... Large the bowl of pasta was.

"Wow, you Heere's know how to cook for company." Reyes said with a smirk.

"There was a slight error on my part," Linus explained, "At least pasta stores for a good amount of time."

"I'll take some home if you don't mind." Reyes said.

"Not at all, though I think we should eat tonight's' meal first."

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom real quick." Jeremy announced, setting down the last bowl and rushing off. Linus and Reyes exchanged glances.

"So um... I noticed you guys were talking earlier." Linus said.

"Yeah, we were..."

"...How was it?"

"It was a bit weird at first but, I think things are going to be less awkward for all of us now."

"That's wonderful." Linus said with a smile.

"I think so, too." Reyes replied, smiling back. Linus pulled him a little closer, pressing their lips together. Reyes melted into it, wrapping his arms around him. They stayed like this for a while.

"So um, Are we gonna eat the pasta or are you two gonna eat each other's faces?" They pulled apart, staring down at Jeremy. The Teenager had already dished himself a plate and was currently chewing a bit of pasta.

"You promised you'd wait until we were all dished up." Linus said in a tone that suggested there had been an earlier conversation about this.

"And you promised we'd eat before 6:15." Jeremy replied. Reyes glanced down at his watch, which read 6:20.

"He does have you there, Linus." He said.

"Yeah, well... I have you here, Rocky." Linus replied awkwardly. Reyes let out a soft laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you do."


End file.
